


The Old Familiar Places

by OneNeedsToo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Intrigue, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mafia Boss Keith, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Requited Love, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNeedsToo/pseuds/OneNeedsToo
Summary: The side of him that was irrational wanted to scream.“Shiro, this isn't over,” Keith promised. “Not by a long shot.”He’d built his reputation as a man of few words, but when he did speak, it was deliberate.And he never made a promise that he couldn’t keep.I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Old Familiar Places

**Introduction**

* * *

“You got me, you got me good.”

Shiro’s only vocal response was a mild grunt which was punctuated by the taller man pressing the barrel of his gun tighter against his forehead.

He was strong enough to admit when he was wrong. Keith Kogane, contrary to the prevailing _myth_ , was a human being. As a human being, he had his fair share of foibles and weaknesses. He had spent his life jealously guarding his weaknesses. Perhaps that was what angered him the most about this situation. Shiro had swooped in from _nowhere_ , leveled all of his defenses and overwhelmed him. He’d done so with a presumed ignorance of the effect that he was having. That was what angered Keith the most, not his humiliation, not the fact that he was outmaneuvered by some actor, by some unknown entity in his state of affairs.

He was angry because it was the fact that Shiro had overwhelmed _everything_ that he had.

Keith had never felt so much ire for another person in his life than he did for Shiro, but it was blunted by the fact that he had never felt more affection for another person than he did for Shiro.

_The bastard._

“It wasn’t easy,” Shiro bit out between clenched teeth. “Now, I’ll ask you again, where is it?”

Keith kept his hands upraised and in full view of his captor.

His captor.

He knew what Shiro wanted, and only now at the end could he foresee the pieces of this mysterious puzzle. Only now did he understand that whoever employed Shiro was very close to him. Shiro wanted the dossier, he wanted the black files, he wanted the registrar.

Only a dozen people had any direct knowledge of them and what lay on their pages, and all of those people existed in Keith’s orbit. All at once, names, dates and faces began to materialize in his mind’s eye. The slightest look, odd inflections in speech, any single outrage that he might have suffered from his subordinates. Keith began to compile the list of names that he needed to deracinate from his organization, immediately.

“You know where it is,” Keith sneered.

Even then his anger seemed rushed, false and almost brave in its tenacity.

For a moment, Shiro simply gazed at him and Keith had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being dissected by the other man. His friend, his bodyguard, his lover, that was what Shiro had been to him only ten minutes ago. There were few experiences in life that could prepare someone for the emotional turmoil of having life turned on its head in such a small span of time.

The life that he had led had made him predisposed to melodrama, he trafficked in it.

The suspension of reality was the other component of that. Keith had to expect the unexpected and he had to be prepared for every situation to be a gamble. Which was what led him full circle in his rage. Shiro had dominated him, undermined him, and he’d done it without any real effort.

“Alright,” Shiro breathed. “Get in the safe.”

For a moment, he was sure that he’d misheard. Taking a single look behind him at the thick titanium door, he looked back at Shiro and then back at the safe door. When it all seemed to fall into place for him, he couldn’t help but gape at the safe in enraged incredulity.

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me,” Keith demanded, turning back to face him, “Right?” 

“Sweetheart, I’m deadly serious.”

Keith glared at him, “That’s not going to stop me.”

“I know it won’t, but it’ll buy me time.”

It was his safe, Keith knew that if he shut the door with him inside of it, it would take twelve hours for the safe to open up. The more logical side of his mind almost wanted to complement Shiro.

The side of him that was irrational wanted to scream.

“Shiro, this isn’t over,” Keith promised. “Not by a _long_ shot.”

He’d built his reputation as a man of few words, but when he did speak, it was deliberate.

And he never made a promise that he couldn’t keep.


End file.
